Ringing In Twentytwelve
by Jessica L.A
Summary: and you may call me a dreamer or even a fool or any other thing, I will still believe that anything is possible as long as I love Zac. What I hope for in 2012! Could you ring 2012 in any other way, then with Zanessa?


_**One-Shot Started: December 30, 2011**_

_**One-Shot Finished: January 1, 2012!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, everyone I was kinda depressed that I didn't do a Zanessa Christmas story, so I'm doing a New Year's on. Though, I might still do a late Christmas one.

Anyways, this is *my* take on what I *wish* New Year's Eve would bring this year for our favorite couple known as Zanessa made up of the two hottest young Hollywood stars, Zachary David Alexander Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

And in the words of Jack Sparrow from the "Pirates of Caribbean" series, here we go…

_**=Ringing in Twenty-twelve=**_

_**-By J.L.A-**_

**December 31, 2011 – 6PM**

"Oh my gosh," twenty-three year old Vanessa Hudgens, known for her role as Gabriella Montez in that hit sensation, High School Musical, said as she looked at her best friend's New Year's Eve Party décor that was finally finished after a week of all sorts of people being at her house putting it together.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" twenty-six year old Ashley Tisdale, known for her role as Ice Queen Sharpay Evans in HSM, asked her best friend.

"Mhm," the brunette haired, brown eyed Filipina replied as she gazed at the beautiful décor.

"You can see known why I requested for sparkle and or bling for tonight's party," the blonde haired, brown eyed female said with a smile.

"Mhm," she replied, "with all the bling or sparkle people, especially the females, will be wearing it will really complete the look. Sharon Sacks did this didn't she?"

"Yep," Ashley replied with a smile as she petted her white Malti-poo dog, Blondie, in her hand while Vanessa held her black Toy Poodle by the name of Shadow and Ashley's other (actual butterscotch-blonde) Malti-poo dog, Maui, was standing on the other side of Ashley.

"Well she did an amazing job," a new voice stated causing both girls to squeal and tackled the female.

"**MONIQUE!"** The brunette and blonde actresses said as they hugged their fellow HSM actress, known for her role as Taylor McKessie, Monique Coleman or Momma Mo as they liked to pick on her because she was really like their mom on set at the sweet age of thirty-one.

"Hey girls," the African American philanthropist greeted them as she hugged them tightly and laughed. "How are my beautiful girls?"

"Missing you," the two replied as they pulled back from their best friend.

"Well, I missed you girls too," Monique told them, hands on her hips with a wink causing them all to laugh. "But now that feeling is going away for I am here to get ready with my two favorite and beautiful girls."

"Yay," they both replied as they looped arms with Monique and walked back into Ashley's beautiful house and up to her room with the dogs following them.

"Wine anyone?" Ashley asked as she walked back into her bedroom with a bottle of expensive red wine and three crystal wine glasses in her hand.

"Shouldn't you be saving that for the party?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow, but nonetheless took a glass gladly, letting the blonde fill up her glass.

"Nah, I have plenty to last through the night," Ashley said as she poured Vanessa a glass and before pouring herself one.

"So anyone got any hot dates for this party tonight?" Monique asked them.

"Nope," Ashley replied, seeing as she and her boyfriend had broke up recently.

"Nope," Vanessa replied, popping her 'p'.

"What about you and Austin?" Ashley asked referring to Vanessa's current boyfriend Austin Bulter.

"We broke up," the brunette replied as she got up and walked to the balcony in Ashley's room.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry," Monique told her.

"Don't be, I'm not," Vanessa admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, refilling Vanessa's glass.

"He was being an ass," the youngest replied and seeing their confused yet encouraging looks, she took a long swig of her wine before looking out at the scenery as she told them what happened, "Austin and I were out to dinner the other night and we were talking when I got a text from…"

"From?" They asked her curiously, thought they had a pretty good idea.

"Zac," Vanessa breathed, "He asked me to come to his house, he needed someone to talk to…he had gotten into a massive fight with his family over something stupid…I can't remember what exactly. I told him that I could be there in five to ten minutes top before I told Austin that something came up and I needed to go home.

He took me home and hugged me goodnight with a kiss on the cheek, not knowing that inside my garage Zac's car was parked inside of it as he waited inside the house for me…I walked in and you know talked with Zac."

"Sweetie, I'm not seeing anything wrong right now," Monique told her.

"I…Zac had spent the night," she told them softly.

"Vanessa, you didn't…" Ashley assumed the worst, though she inside she was screaming for joy she along with everyone else who adored the Vanessa and Zac together were waiting for the two to get back together.

"No, I didn't cheat," the Filipina told her, "but Zac and I had spent the night…in the same bed…cuddled up. And it felt just…."

"Right," Monique supplied.

"Heavenly," Ashley supplied also.

The brunette smiled at both of them and turned around so her back was leaning against the railing. Taking a sip of her wine, she then replied, "Both and so, so, so much more. It felt like we were back together, ready to take on the world."

"Us Against the World," Ashley commented with the saying Zac always use to tell Vanessa when she was nervous about their relationship.

"Mhm," she replied before turning back around so her back faced them as she continued with her story, "Zac had left the next morning after making me breakfast to thank me and a not on my pillow, he was gone before I woke up and could talk to him."

_I'm gonna kill him, that was his chance_, the blonde hissed in her head, cussing silently at her male best friend.

"So I ate the breakfast and sent a text thanking him for the breakfast, the sweet note, and…"

"And what?" Monique asked her quietly, rubbing her back encouraging her to go on which she was thankful for.

"the rose," she said finishing her statement and showing them her and Zac's text messages:

**Z ~**

**Thank you for the breakfast, the note, and the rose. It meant a lot….y didn't you wake me?**

**~V**

**Vanessa- **

**Ur welcome. I…I just couldn't. Thank you for last night.**

**-Zac**

**Z~ **

**Ur welcome, anytime(: && I..I um…understand. Uh…bye Zac.**

**~V**

**Vanessa-**

**Bye, Vanessa**

**-Zac**

_He used her fucking full name, way to show you care Zachary fucking David fucking Alexander fucking Efron. Oh you'll being hearing from me tonight for sure your gonna have one pissed off blonde bitch best friend on your ass_, Ashley seethed in her head.

"Its so…." Monique started, not sure how to finish her thought.

"Awkward and sad and so not us," Vanessa finished for her, knowing it was exactly what the two were thinking.

"So where does Austin come into play?" Ashley asked her.

"He and I went to lunch and did a little bit of Christmas shopping, he came back to my house and helped me bring the bags in. Shadow started barking at him and he told he told her to 'shut up and stop barking at him'. And I told him off for it while thinking in my head 'she doesn't like you because she's in love with her Daddy Zac'," Monique and Ashley giggled at that, both knowing it was true, Shadow really did love Zac, "I went upstairs and set the Christmas presents down on my bed and when I walked into my room I found a bouquet of flowers…"

"From Zac," the two guessed.

"Mhm," she replied, "and I smiled. I picked up the note and read it. It had read 'Dearest Baby V, I'm sorry for the awkwardness in the text message. I just…wasn't us. Where did we go? These flowers are to remind you to keep that beautiful smile on your face and ignore whatever else says because you're beautiful. Us Against the World ~ Z'"

"Awwww," the two girls cooed.

Vanessa giggled and nodded before continuing her story, "Well, of course, I was reading it out loud without realizing that Austin was standing behind me. Anyways, we got into it and he started accusing me on cheating on him and how I shouldn't be hanging out with Zac anymore, and how I'm not aloud to."

"That's bullshit," Monique commented.

"Yeah, you knew Zac before him," Ashley agreed.

"Oh wait it gets better," Vanessa told them.

"Well, tell us you ditz," they told her with a roll of their brown eyes.

"He gave me an ultimatum," she told them, watching their reactions carefully.

"Let me guess, the whole 'it's him or me' one?" Monique asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Vanessa agreed popping her 'p'.

"And you chose," Ashley said.

"Zac," Monique said at the same time Ashley and Vanessa did.

"Yep," she replied popping her 'p', "I was steamed by this time and I told him off and cursed him out and told him that Zac and I have known each other longer than I have known him and that Zac was one of my best friends and then I kicked him out after he called me all sorts of names, telling him that if he ever came near me again he'd regret him."

"Go V!" They cheered, though they both knew that Vanessa hated violence unless she was filming an action movie or watching an action movie.

"At that point I didn't care if it made me a bad person, you know?"

"We know, Sweetie, we know," Monique told her.

"But you know what I realized?" she asked them.

"What?" Ashley asked her.

"That when I came in with tears in my eyes, he always knew whether I needed him to hold me or just let me be. I don't know how he knew, but he did, and he made it easier for me. He was the answer to every prayer I've offered. He was a song, a dream, a whisper…and I don't know how I'm leaving as long as I have without him for as long as I have. He was the music in me….and knowing that there maybe someday he and I will find our ways back to each other…that is the possibility that keeps me going….and you may call me a dreamer or even a fool or any other thing, I will still believe that anything is possible as long as I love Zac." She admitted to them, letting the tears flow from her eyes and the sobs escape through her lips.

2011201220112012

"You look amazing, Momma Mo," Ashley told Monique as soon as she spotted the oldest in a beautiful Nicole Miller royal purple speckled foil draped strapless dress with a pair of black three-inch Jimmy Choo velvet pumps on her feet and beautiful amythest and sterling silver jewelry from Tiffany & Co. around her neck, in her ears, and around her wrist. Her shoulder length hair was curled and she had on light, natural makeup with light barely able to see pink lipgloss.

"Why thank you, so do you our beautiful hostess," Monique said looking at Ashley dressed in a A.B.S. by Allen Schwartz cocoa sequined halter belted dress that fell mid-thigh with a pair of four-inch bronze Yves Saint Laurent heels with gold and diamond jewelry from Tiffany's. Her hair was in her bright blonde, wavy style with smokey-makeup.

"Thank you," Ashley replied and they turned their heads towards Vanessa who was had walked out of the bathroom. "And I think I just got upstaged."

"As did I," Monique agreed.

They both looked at the beautiful Filipina who was dressed in a beautiful and stunning black sequined Carrie Underwood-inspired mini dress with a plunging neckline accented at the waist with a sparkling burst of crystal-like beads, loose fitting push up sleeves and a form-fitting mini skirt all done in delicately patterned black sequins, falling a little bit shorter than mid-thigh. On her feet, and showing off her long beautifully sculpted legs were a pair of black Elie Tahari five-inch black lace and pleated suede 'Rose' peep toe booties. Her hair was in her beautiful luscious dark waves with smokey-makeup, making her brown eyes pop. In her ear was a pair of stunning diamond and platinum 'Jazz by Tiffany' earrings from Tiffany's that hung down, and a beautiful and matching diamond and platinum 'Jazz by Tiffany' bracelet.

"Do I look okay?" She asked them.

"Okay?" Monique asked.

"You look stunning," Ashley told her, Vanessa knowing that neither of them was lying to her because they never lied to her unless it revolved around surprises.

"Thanks, not to much?"

"Just right," they told her with bright smiles.

_**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system**_

_**Top down, AC with the coolin' system**_

_**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**_

_**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**_

The twenty-four-year-old, electric blue eyed, chestnut haired actor smiled and nursed his Budweiser as he watched the beautiful girl dancing on the dance floor in his blonde best friend's backyard.

_**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**_

_**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build**_

_**He could, he dope, he might sell coke**_

_**He always in the air, but he never fly coach**_

The twenty-two-year-old, afro-haired, African American smirked as he watched his fellow HSM co-star gazing at the beauty on the dance floor.

_**He muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**_

_**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**_

_**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**_

_**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho**_

The blonde haired twenty-seven-year-old actor smirked along with his fellow HSM star as they watched their other HSM star continue to take swigs of his beer as he watched the proactive dancing female on the dance floor.

_**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**_

_**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**_

_**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**_

_**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**_

From where they were dancing with Vanessa, Ashley and Monique smirked at Zac as he kept watching the beautiful dancing girl on the dance floor who was gracefully not spilling her glass of white wine as she danced along with them to the song.

_**Yes I did, yes I did**_

_**Somebody please tell him who the eff I is**_

_**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up**_

_**Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**_

"You gonna do something about her?" Corbin Bleu, known for his role as Chad Danforth in HSM, asked his best friend.

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_

_**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**_

_**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, bomm bass?**_

"Nope," he replied before taking a long sip of his beer, finishing it and going for his second one of the night.

_**He got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

"Yes he will," Lucas Grabeel, known for his role as Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother, in HSM, said after the actor left the two.

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**_

"Course he will," Corbin agreed with a smirk as he took a sip of his Miller Lite.

_**This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas &amp; the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>_

"After all it _is_ Zac and Vanessa," they said together before toasting on a wish for their problems to be solved tonight before downing their beers and going over to where Zac was to get another one.

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_

_**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**_

_**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, bomm bass?**_

"You know he's watching you?" Ashley asked Vanessa, who just smirked and nodded taking a sip of her white wine as she continued to dance causing Ashley and Monique to laugh at her antics.

_Boy is she making him come to her tonight_, Monique thought as she took a sip of her red wine.

_**He got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

_She's definitely doing this on purpose,_ Zac thought as he took long drink of his beer and watched his ex-girlfriend dance with her two best friend's, all of them evading any moves from guys by dancing in a line so they were all pressed up together with Vanessa in the middle of the two over-protective girls that were like older sisters.

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Vanessa watched as her ex's eyes stay trained on her as she continued to dance, trying to hide her smirk, knowing what she was probably doing to him and happy that she still had that effect on him even after a year of being more apart than together.

_**See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**_

_She's knows it too, that vixen_, he thought as he caught her smirk before her hair feel to curtain her face from his view. _I'll show her._

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_

_**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**_

_**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, bomm bass?**_

_**He got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**_

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Vanessa told her girlfriends before she made her way through the dancing people as _Like a G-6_ came on.

"Hey Sis," Corbin said, greeting the girl who was like his sister. Smiling, he hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" Vanessa asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing much, having fun?"

"Of course," Vanessa replied as she hugged Lucas, "Hey Blondie."

"Hey Van," Lucas greeted back with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, thirsty, but good," she replied before she walked past Zac and to his side where the wide array of drinks were.

"What no hello for me?" Zac asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Zac, didn't see you there," she replied as she set her glass down and strawberry wine and Spirit into her glass.

"Mhm, sure," he told her with a knowing smirk. Watching as she rose the glass to her plump pink lips and taking a sip before licking her lips and moaning at it's taste.

"Well, see you guys later," she told them, giving them a wave and winking at her ex.

"You know she did that on purpose," Corbin stated.

"No really what gave that away?" Lucas asked sarcastically, but Zac didn't hear their conversation going on for he had smirked when Pit Bull's song _Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)_ came one.

_**So listen up…**_

_Perfect time for some revenge_, he thought with a smirk before handing his Budweiser to Corbin to watch for him.

_**Ooh La La La  
>Let her go ...<br>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)<br>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
>If your girl wanna play, let her go<strong>_

Smirking and winking at Ashley and Monique, he snuck up behind his ex and put his hands on her hips and pulled her hips to meet his pelvis as he whispered into her ear, "Payback's a bitch, Baby V, just remember that."

_**Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<br>Hey baby - givin it your all when you're dancin on me  
>I wanna see if you give me some more<br>Hey baby - you can be my girl I can be your man  
>and we can pump this jam however you want<br>Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
>or we can pump it from the back to the front<br>Hey baby  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)**_

Vanessa would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this, dancing with Zac was amazing. Everywhere his body touched hers, she felt like she was one fire and she knew that he felt the same way.

_**Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it  
>Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it<br>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
>Don't stop it - I want you tonight<strong>_

Vanessa had smirked as she dropped it the floor and back up only to gasp and inwardly smile as Zac pulled her closer, if even humanly possible, and kiss the back of her neck. Zac smirked as he felt her shiver and glad that he still had that effect on her. Turning her to face him, and pressing her closer to him so that not even a piece of the thinnest paper in the world could fit between them, he leaned down to her ear after brushing her hair aside and gave it a gentle but heated kiss, causing her to shiver again.

"Having fun?" He whispered heatedly in her ear before chuckling at her dazed expression.

_**I'm a Dade county,  
>self paid, self made millionaire<br>I used to play around the world,  
>now I'm around the world - gettin paid<br>Girl problems, no problems  
>doin anything that won't solve em<br>I wanna get witcha mami,  
>now let me see what the lord split cha<strong>_

They danced and danced, never tiring as they moved together perfectly as if they were two halves and a whole, not knowing where one ended and the other began. And depending on who you ask, they would tell you that they are two halves of a whole, soul mates.

_**Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<br>Hey baby - givin it you all when you're dancin' on me  
>I wanna see if you give me some more<br>Hey baby - you can be my girl I can be your man  
>and we can pump this jam however you want<br>Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
>or we can pump it from the back to the front<br>Hey baby**_

They both couldn't help thinking about how good it felt to have their hands on each other again after such a long time apart.

_**Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)<strong>_

Vanessa ran her hands along his muscular chest, not being able to help wishing that his shirt was off causing her to giggle knowing that a lot of other women thought the same thing when they seen Zac with his shirt on. The dancing actor just raised an eyebrow and smirked knowing what she was giggling about causing him to chuckle too.

_**Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it  
>Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it<br>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
>Don't stop it - I want you tonight<strong>_

From where they stood getting drinks, Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, and Monique watched along with Zac and Vanessa's families and Kenny Ortega, the director of HSM, and his family as they watched Zac take Vanessa's hands in his and held them behind her back as he kissed her neck, on her sweet spot.

Zac smirked and continued his trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck and around her collar bone and then down until his lips came to the small amount of breast that showed thanks to her dress.

_**Make money, make money  
>this chico right here gotta eat, baby<br>You scared money - don't make money,  
>that's how it goes in the street baby<br>But when you remember about the nonsense,**_

Vanessa's eyes rolled back and her mouth was open as she tried to suck in the oxygen that had escaped her, knowing she needed it to keep her on her feet.

_**baby girl take a shot to your conscience  
>not a goon or a goblin, but I'm a monster<br>Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world, gangster  
>Ooh baby, baby, La La La La La La La<strong>_

Zac pulled back and spun her around so that her back was against his chest, grinding his pelvis with hers as his arms wrapped around her stomach.

_**Ooh baby, baby, La La La La La La La**_

_**Ooh baby, baby, La La La La La La La**_

_**Ooh baby, baby, La La La La La La La**_

Vanessa moaned as he continued to dance with her, knowing that something had to be done about this before it got to far.

_**Hey Baby  
>Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it<br>Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it  
>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say<br>Don't stop it - I want you tonight**_

And she did something, as soon as the song finished she quickly excused herself just as a slow song came on and made a beeline for the club styled area patio that was out from underneath the tent in the backyard, Zac watching her until she disappeared from his line of vision with a sigh.

"What?" He asked taking his beer from Corbin and drinking a massive swig out of it, downing the bottle. Seeing their glares he asked, "Okay, what'd I do?"

"You let her get away," Starla Efron told her son with a glare.

"Did me not calling you and letting you listen to what V had said earlier not give you any clue, Zachary fucking David fucking Alexander fucking Efron?" Ashley hissed at him as she pointed her perfectly manicured nail into his chest with a piercing glared.

He'd be six feet under they all decided seeing his scared look from Ashley's dark glare.

"Ash.." he started.

"Don't tell me," Ashley hissed at him, "Tell her."

"I…."

"**GO!"** They all yelled at him.

Zac smiled at them and quickly made his way through the dancing people, apologizing along the way for the people he almost ran over causing the group he left behind to shake their heads and laugh at his antics.

2011201220112012

"What do you want, Zac?" Vanessa asked him from where she sat on one of the white couches looking at the dancing people.

"Honestly," he told her, sqwating down in front of her, "you."

"What?" She whispered, her eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Y-O-U, you Vanessa Anne Hudgens, My Ness, the most beautiful girl in the world," he told her taking her hands in his, "the only woman I have eyes for."

"Zac…" she breathed his name with tears in her eyes.

Smiling, he wiped the tears from her eyes and led her onto the dance floor as another slow song came on. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his head on top of hers where it rested on his chest, over his heart, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Hearing that it was "The Start of Something New" they both said together, "Ashley."

The blonde who was dancing with Lucas beside them while Corbin danced with Monique on the other side of them, just smiled at them and waved at them while on the other side of them Corbin gave them a thumbs up causing them all to laugh.

_**Living in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance<br>I never believed in  
>What I couldn't see<br>I never opened my heart  
>To all the possibilities<br>I know that something has changed  
>Never felt this way<br>And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you ..oh<br>And now ... looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>The start of something new**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that  
>We'd both be here tonight<br>And the world looks so much brighter  
>With you by my side<br>I know that something has changed  
>Never felt this way<br>I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you<br>And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>The start of something new**_

_**I never knew that it could happen  
>Till it happened to me<br>I didn't know it before  
>But now it's easy to see<strong>_

_**It's a start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you<br>And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<strong>_

_**That it's the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you<br>And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>The start of something new  
>Start of something new<strong>_

During somewhere's in the song, Ashley had walked over to Sharon and they had put the Times Square Ball Dropping on the LED screen that was outside, letting everybody countdown as glow in the dark items and LED stuff was passed out among the crowd.

"**TEN…"**

Zac smiled and placed a kiss on her sweet spot.

"**NINE."**

She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

"**EIGHT."**

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"**SEVEN."**

The brunette smiled and placed a kiss on his chin causing them to laugh.

"**SIX."**

The chestnut haired male placed a kiss on her right cheek.

"**FIVE."**

Vanessa placed a kiss on his left cheek.

"**FOUR."**

Zac placed a kiss on her left cheek.

"**THREE."**

She placed a kiss on his right cheek.

"**TWO."**

She smiled at him, he smiled at her both of them leaning in.

"**ONE"**

Vanessa giggled as Zac picked her up bridal style and placed a passionate kiss on her lips as everyone celebrated around them and shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

"Happy New Year's, Vanessa," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year's, Zac," she whispered back, "now shut up and kiss me."

He laughed before doing as she said, meeting her lips in a eternal passionate kiss full of promises, truths, emotions, and most of all love.

**THE END!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE….IF YOUR FROM THE EAST SIDE RIGHT NOW, LMAO! WELL, I'M GONNA POST THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S,**

**JESSICA(:**

"_The initial feelings associated with love were almost like an ocean wave in their intensity, acting as the magnetic force that drew two people together. IT was possible to be washed away in the emotion, but the wave wouldn't last forever. It couldn't – nor was it meant to be – but if two people were right for each other, a truer kind of love could last forever in its wake. In the end, it's worked out because we both want it to. As long as you two have that, you'll be able to make it through anything."_

**~ "The Rescue" by author Nicholas Sparks**


End file.
